


Desire and Decorum

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Rachel Fields x Thomas Hunt ♡ [14]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Thomas and Rachel find themselves at Sundance Film Festival yet again, one year after their first one together. This time, though, things are different and Hunt actually takes her to see a movie.





	Desire and Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> This has been forming in my head since I wrote the Sundance chapters in Wherefore Art Thou My Professor and I’m so glad I finally got around to writing it!
> 
> Also, this went in so many different directions and I don't even know how that happened. Whoops.

"I can't believe you actually want to see a movie with me," Rachel said as they walked into the theatre together. He'd taken her on many dates these last couple of months, but never a movie date.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "We're at Sundance Film Festival. What else would we be doing?"

"You know that's not what I mean," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She loved the man, she did, but he could be so incredibly infuriating. "Besides, when I went to see the first part of Desire and Decorum last year, you refused to join me."

"Our situation was different last year."

As soon as they stepped into the dark theatre, he reached for her hand. He knew, even though they were hundreds of miles away from campus, displays of affections such as this were risky, but they were in the dark and he doubted anyone would take notice. Most reporters were stationed outside as they weren't allowed to take pictures in here, anyway, and he knew for a fact that Priya and the other students that had come along were currently at the other side of the city.

"Right," she said as she looked around the theatre to find the perfect seats. Half of them were already occupied, but she noticed a few in the back that were just screaming their names. "You were all decorum then and no desire."

"Believe me, the desire was there," he said, thinking back to that week that seemed much farther away than just a year, then noticed where Rachel was leading him and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Since when do you like to sit in the back? I've only ever seen you do that in lectures after you haven't slept all night."

"You would know. You tend to be the reason I don't get much sleep these days," she teased, a wicked grin on her face.

Images of her naked body atop his flashed through his mind despite his attempts to suppress them. "Rachel," he warned. "Don't."

"Don't _what_?" she chuckled and tugged at his hand. "Come on now."

Without any further objections, he followed her to two vacant seats in the last row. As they passed a couple that were furiously making out, he realised her intentions and groaned quietly. "I am _not_ a teenage boy on his first date, and I refuse to be treated as such."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently as she plopped down into the cushiony seat. He may have been reluctant now, and he would probably do his best to focus on the film, but she knew she'd find a way to get his attention. She always did.

With a sigh that made him seem far more annoyed than he really was, he sat down next to her. Even if he had wanted to move further to the front, he wouldn't be able to. The theatre had filled up by now and finding two seats next to each other would be nearly impossible. "You're incorrigible."

"I am," she said and put her hand on the armrest, waiting for him to put his on top of hers, which he quickly did. "But you love it."

That, he did. He loved every single thing about her even if she frustrated him to no end at times. His lips formed a soft smile but he didn't say anything.

He didn't have to. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his reaction and that was all she needed.

The opening credits started playing, and everyone in the theatre stopped their conversations for a moment. Not for long, though, as soon enough, all those so-called critics started discussing what they thought of the actors' performances, the directing choices and whatever else there was to talk about. Rachel watched Hunt's expression as his eyes were trained on the screen. She wondered what _he_ thought about the movie. The Desire and Decorum books had been some of her favourites, and she had quite enjoyed the first movie that she'd seen last year. She assumed Thomas would have a different opinion, though.

"If you want to hear my thoughts, simply ask," he said, startling her. She hadn't expected him to notice her staring.

She composed herself rather quickly. "I figured you wouldn't be able to hold back your comments. Guess I was wrong."

"It's not as atrocious as I imagined it would be," he said and turned his head slightly to look at her. "There may be hope for your tastes yet."

She raised a mocking eyebrow. "I think my tastes are rather questionable. Why else would I like you?"

"Like me?" he asked with a smug smile. "I believe last night you said you loved me."

"Fair enough," she said and bit her lip, drawing his attention to it. "Still not sure why, though."

He was unable to avert his eyes as she kept chewing on her bottom lip, and leant towards her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. When he tried to withdraw, she'd already moved a hand into his hair and pulled him towards her again.

"You are aware that this is not a date, right?" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

She let him pull back after this one and looked at him for a prolonged amount of time. Before he could ask what she was doing, she hummed and nodded. "Yeah, no. This is totally a date."

He shook his head at her. "This is a school trip. You're here to learn."

"And what exactly is it that I learnt last night, Professor?" she purred. She'd figured out some time ago that it drove him crazy when she called him that.

It had the intended effect now. Thomas could hardly hold back the growl that had formed deep within his throat.

"Rachel," he warned, knowing full well using this tone with her would hardly make her back off. If anything, it would encourage her.

And it did. She grinned at him and crossed her legs, making sure her dress rode up a little, exposing some more skin. "What, Professor?"

"I'm serious," he groaned. She was going to be the death of him.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned her head back to the screen. "Fine. Have it your way then."

"My way _is_ usually the right away," he said, unsure whether he should be glad she'd listened to him or annoyed by her impudent response. Of course, that was what she'd wanted.

For the next couple of minutes, she ignored him. Or she pretended to. Her eyes darted to him every few seconds, trying to figure out the best time to start a conversation again. She didn't not want to talk to him. She wasn't even really mad, she just wanted to make him think she was for a little while. Of course, she failed miserably at that.

"I know you're looking at me, you do realise that, don't you?" he said, his eyes stilled fixated on the screen even though he wasn't really watching.

Rachel huffed. "So? You have a pretty face. I like to look at pretty things."

"Is this a new attempt at flirting?" he asked amusedly. 

She moved her head in a half-nod, half-shake. "No. I don't know. Maybe."

"You're adorable when you're pouting."

She was _not_ adorable! She was fierce and badass and totally cool... fine. Maybe she was a little adorable sometimes. "Whatever."

He chuckled. "That wasn't an insult."

"I _know_ that," she said, trying to hide her smile. "Your insults are much more... brutal."

He looked over at her. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No," she said and let herself smile as she turned her head towards him. "Not to me, at least."

"Good. I would hate to have you think I'm not treating you well," he said. It was only half a joke. He was always worried he wasn't giving her everything she needed. How could he, when they couldn't even go on regular dates?

She smiled softly and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "You're treating me just right, Thomas."

He closed his eyes and leant into her touch. Then, he felt her lips brush against his delicately. But as he moved towards her to kiss her, he felt her pull back. His eyes shot open and he saw a smirk plastered on her face.

"Mhm. Yeah, you're right. This is _definitely_ not a date."


End file.
